


Silly Love Songs

by Izumi_Silverleaf



Category: RPS X-Men: First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/pseuds/Izumi_Silverleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Michael le gusta cantar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

> ******Disclaimer:** Nada, se pertenecen a sí mismos y el uno al otro (yo digo...) ¿Si Fassbender fuera mío? Buff, no pregunten.  
>  **Notas:** Para el kink meme en [](http://xmengeneracion1.livejournal.com/profile)[**xmengeneracion1**](http://xmengeneracion1.livejournal.com/)  . El promtp es: _Michael se pasa el día cantado, y no es que el hombre cante mal, es que lo hace durante horas y en los momentos más inoportunos. A todos les hace cierta gracia, excepto a James. ¿Por qué? Porqué él es el protagonista de la mitad de las letras y, de verdad que está harto y quiere VENGANZA *ejem ejem*_. Y, una vez más, no es exactamente eso, pero en fin -.-U  
> 

 

 

  
 _Oh I know I don’t know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it?  
Oh no they can’t..._

  
A Michael le gusta cantar.

Es algo que James nota desde el principio, entre los pequeños detalles que conforman el todo que es Fassbender, desde la sonrisa ladeada hasta su agudo ingenio, y James no consigue entender porqué aquello tiene que afectarle tanto como lo hace.  
(Excepto que es Michael y esa voz profunda, casi densa, que resbala como miel sobre la piel, y James está positivamente convencido de que nadie puede culparlo porque aquello le distraiga al menos un poco.)

Al principio es divertido - _adorable_ suple su mente, calificativo que James prefiere ignorar-, verlo andar por los pasillos del set cantando a media voz alguna de aquellas canciones desconocidas, o bromeando con las chicas, jugando a hacerlas sonrojar con alguna tonta canción de amor.  
Deja de serlo tanto, sin embargo, cuando de alguna forma James pasa a ser el centro de esa atención.

Han tenido una relación interesante desde los primeros días de rodaje. Michael y él pasan los días entre bromas, coqueteos apenas velados y silbidos de parte del resto del cast y la mitad de la producción, pero la primera vez, esa mañana, cuando escucha a Michael cantar con suavidad a su lado mientras esperan la llamada de Matthew para comenzar a grabar, se siente distinto. James no conoce la canción, lo cual no es sorpresa, pero las palabras siguen resonando levemente en su mente aún después de que Matthew les llame a sus posiciones.

Y la rápida sonrisa que Michael le dirige antes de colocarse en su marca le confirma que eso ha sido completamente intencional.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 _  
_

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank god I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you..._

  
La segunda vez se trata de una apuesta. Han salido por unas copas con el resto del cast –con _los niños_ , como les llaman entre ellos, una suerte de broma privada.- y en algún momento de la noche el tema vira hacia James y lo perfectas que resultan ser sus tomas en general. Terminan apostando una cena para aquel que consiga hacerle arruinar una toma mientras James sólo sonríe, benevolente, pensando en el largo trabajo que les espera.

La siguiente semana intentan de todo, desde las muy explícitas palabras que Jennifer susurra en su oído cada vez que están lo suficientemente cerca, hasta las escenas en que Nicholas se desliza fuera de cámara hacerle cosquillas, pero nada parece funcionar.

Una tarde, mientras graban las escenas en el bar, Michael aparece en el límite de su visión, con un cepillo robado al área de maquillaje a modo de micrófono, cantando mientras se acerca a ellos desde el otro lado del set.  
James lo ve avanzar un poco en diagonal, casi bailando, antes de comenzar a ser perseguido por algunos ingenieros de sonido para obligarlo a callar y es entonces cuando reconoce la canción y las piezas caen en su lugar.

Así que James no puede evitar soltarse a reír –porque es eso o sonrojarse hasta las raíces del pelo, como una quinceañera, y eso _nunca_ , muchas gracias-, arruinando la toma de una vez por todas cuando incluso los camarógrafos comienzan a reír con él. Unos minutos después, una vez que todos consiguen recuperar la compostura, Matthew decide que ha sido un día y es hora de enviar a todos a descansar.

Cuando James sale del vestuario no le extraña en lo más mínimo encontrar a Michael esperándole a la puerta.

-¿Esa canción, Michael? ¿En serio? –Pregunta, apenas salir.

-Es conocida como la canción más bella del siglo, James. Deberías sentirte halagado-responde, con esa sonrisa pagada de sí mismo que James a menudo se encuentra deseando borrar a besos-. Y ahora me debes una cena.

James se siente sonrojar entonces, lo que sólo hace que la sonrisa de Michael se amplíe.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 _  
_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart..._

 _  
_

La siguiente vez que ocurre es, probablemente, el momento menos oportuno.

A veces hacen aquello, robar el pequeño auto de golf de Matthew y correrlo a toda velocidad por los alrededores durante los descansos, las peleas sobre quién conduce solucionadas con una carrera hasta el auto que, generalmente, es ganada por Michael.

Aquella ocasión, sin embargo, es James quien gana el volante y Michael termina en el asiento trasero. (James está seguro que Michael ha perdido a propósito. Se excusa diciendo que está cansado y tonterías semejantes que James no se cree ni por un segundo, pero que se limita a ignorar para saborear el momento.)

Ambos sonríen como tontos mientras James toma las curvas a toda la velocidad de la que el pequeño auto es capaz, hasta que Michael rompe el silencio.

-Sabes, James –dice, como al descuido-. Encontré una canción que podría gustarte. Es perfecta para Erik y Charles.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no la cantas para mi? –responde, sin apartar los ojos del camino, y un segundo después se patea mentalmente cuando ve la sonrisa de Michael a través del retrovisor. Como si en verdad necesitara tanto aliciente de más.

Pero James cierra la boca y escucha cuando Michael comienza a cantar. El ritmo se siente extraño sin la melodía, pero la voz de Michael lo hace funcionar, marcándolo con la yema de los dedos sobre su pierna, y James se deja envolver por él.  
Cuando vuelve a levantar la vista hacia el retrovisor el aire se le atora en la garganta, pues sus ojos se encuentran con los de Michael en el espejo mientras este no deja de cantar, ese coro que suena como una promesa mientras Michael no aparta la mirada de James...

Lo siguiente que ambos saben es que James está en el piso, fuera del auto, mirando a Michael en el asiento delantero como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo. Tardan un momento en reponerse y, para entonces, todas las personas en el set han comenzado a acercase al lugar. James ve a Michael salir del auto y comenzar a alejarse con cuidado, caminando como si fuera uno de esos personajes de dibujos animados, pero no sin antes girar y hacerle un guiño a James.

James, quien se debate un momento entre la vergüenza y la hilaridad, antes de soltarse a reír, aún en el piso.

 

 

 _XXX_

 

 _  
_

_You're in my mind all of the time  
I know that's not enough  
If the sky can crack, there must be some way back  
For love and only love..._

  
James a veces se pregunta cuando fue que todo aquello se salió tanto de control.

Llega un día, mientras está sentado con Michael en un rincón del set, contentándose con esperar que las tomas de Kevin y January terminen, cuando escucha a Michael comenzar a tararear una nueva canción y sabe, _sabe_ , que esta vez está perdido.

Consigue ignorarlo por casi un minuto, mientras trata de cazar como al descuido las palabras que pronuncia Michael –la canción es dulce y suave y se desliza como el agua por su lengua, y James siente que podría lamerle las palabras de la boca-, hasta que al final se rinde y gira para mirarlo, encontrándose de lleno con los ojos de Michael y James siente que podría ahogarse en el brillo que encuentra en ellos, y piensa que es suficiente.

Así que se levanta y, de un tirón, arrastra Michael fuera del área de grabación, al primer sitio medianamente privado que logra encontrar, donde lo atrapa contra la pared y lo besa como si no hubiera un mañana, casi agradecido del bendito silencio que aquello instala.

Cuando se separan, con los ojos brillantes de deseo y los labios rojos por el roce, la mirada traviesa de Michael le dice que aquello no es más que el principio de todo. Pero James no puede evitar pensar que al menos ahora ya sabe cómo callarlo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Ahora, el resto de notas:
> 
> Las canciones son, en orden:  
> ·[ **Secret**](http://www.4shared.com/audio/J5h2pjkt/maroon5_-_secret.htm)– Maroon 5  
>  ·[ **Can’t take my eyes off of you**](http://www.4shared.com/audio/jqvRvSfe/Boys_Town_Gang_-_Cant_take_my_.htm) – de los veinte mil cantantes que han hecho covers, aunque yo me quedo con las versiones clásicas (Google dice Frank Sinatra, aunque yo sé que la versión que yo conozco es de otro.) Y la versión de Heath Ledger que es perfecta aquí. Aunque también hay un cover de Muse que, a decir verdad, suena muy, muy bien ♥  
>  ·[ **Undisclosed desires**](http://www.4shared.com/audio/PbwyAPht/Undisclosed_Desires.htm) – Muse  
>  ·[ **Electrical Storm**](http://www.4shared.com/audio/MkMyDbsv/10_-_Electrical_Storm.htm) – U2
> 
> Traté de conseguir canciones que, además de funcionar por letra, tuvieran ritmo como para ser cantadas sin música y resultó esto. Espero sea coherente ^^U
> 
> Ahora, las referencias: con _Can’t take my eyes off of you_ es de la película _10 things I hate about you_. Creo que todo el mundo la conoce, pero vale aclarar. (Y me declaro culpable, porque era imposible no elegir esta canción y la escena xD ¿¿Alguien puede imaginar a Fassy cantando eso y no morir de amor??)  
>  Y el accidente en el auto de golf es verídico xD Fassy ha salido en varias entrevistas presumiendo la cicatriz que tiene en la pierna a causa de eso y James la ha contado a detalle tambien, entre las varias bromas sobre las excepcionales habilidades al volante de James en múltiples entrevistas, sólo que no tengo los links específicos a la mano (aunque hay un compilado de las entrevistas de estos dos [ _ **aquí**_](http://swarleyy.tumblr.com/post/6273939524/mcbender-has-exploded-on-tumblr-these-days), si están interesadas. Y creanme, sólo por escuchar a Michael diciendo "James" ya valen la pena ♥)  
> 


End file.
